


An Extended Visit

by dreamscapering



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And when I say three days, I just mean referring to what's said in BoO, M/M, Nico actually is in the infirmary longer than that, Nico being Nico, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), but who's still reading the tags anyway, infirmary, right after war with giants, solangelo, that might be a spoiler, three days, will being all cute and worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapering/pseuds/dreamscapering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days was the deal Will Solace had made with Nico. But that was before it all happened. Before Will knew the truth about what went on when Nico left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Nico  
"Ready for the infirmary, di Angelo?"  
Nico grunted "Do I have a choice?"  
Will just beamed at him, "nope."  
"Then sure I am, Solace."  
"Fantastic!"  
Will lead the way to the infirmary, as Nico trudged along behind him. "You know the three days doesn't count the time it takes for you to walk there?" Nico caught up to Will at that news.  
"Really di Angelo? You're that inclined to stay out of the infirmary?"  
"Why shouldn't I be?  
"Well, maybe, you might be grateful for the time to get better."  
"I'm fine, seriously."  
"Uh-huh. Sure you are."  
Nico just rolled his eyes, and walked alongside his self-appointed doctor until they reached the infirmary. Despite the many people that had already come out, still almost every bed lay occupied. The war had really hit the camp hard. Will surveyed the room. "I have to check on some of my patients real quick, but I'll have...Kayla!"  
"Yeah, Will?"  
"Could you take Nico to his room?"  
"Sure thing, Will."  
A girl with a high blond pony tail and scrubbs came over to Nico, "I don't suppose you remember me?"  
"Sorry, but I can't say I do."  
Kayla nodded, "Well, this way to your room."  
"Why aren't I on one of the cots, out here?" Nico asked, confused, but not exactly disappointed.  
"Will wants you to rest. And if you're track record has any indication, that'll probably include some pretty rough nightmares. We wouldn't want to disturb any of the other patients."  
Nico nodded, it made sense, especially on the assumption that his dream traveling could be considered "underworld-y stuff" and off-limits.  
Nico overviewed his room--twin sized bed with sterile white sheets and bedding, a small but empty bedside table, and light green cabinets that lined the walls. And an awful hospital gown on top of the bed.  
"Change into the gown, but you can leave your pants on. Will will be in here shortly."  
Thank the gods he at least got to stay mostly dressed, Nico thought as he changed out of his shirt and into the awful hospital gown.  
"Knock knock" Will said cheerfully from the door.  
"What's up, Solace?"  
"Can I come in or are you still...?"  
Nico just walked over and opened the door.  
"Okay, so I just need to run a quick check up on you, standard rules of the road, and then l'll go get you something to help you sleep."  
Nico nodded, feeling that a greater response wasn't necessary, and that fighting was futile.  
"So first off, pulse," Will declared, pulling up his stethoscope and connecting it to Nico's heart. "Shit, di Angelo, you sure you're fine?"  
"100%."  
"Mhmmm." Will replied, in clear disbelief, and glancing over Nico's body when he noticed his arms. "So you don't hurt at all?"  
"No. I told you. I'm--"  
Then Will gently pressed down on one of Nico's scars.  
"Ow!"  
"Yeah. Sure you're fine, di Angelo. In fact, fine enough to get some lovely new stitches. Why it took three days since the battle ended to come in here..." Will shook his head, then lifted Nico's gown to remove his stethoscope. His ribs protruded through his skin. Will fumed. "When was the last time you ate?"  
"Yesterday."  
"And before that?"  
Nico had to think for a minute. "Puerto Rico?" He guessed.  
"Seriously, Nico? You're like a living health hazard. You've got scars all over your body, I know you haven't gotten some actual rest in weeks if that, you're practically dissolving into the shadows, AND you're not even feeding yourself!"  
"What? I'm fine, seriously. I'm not even hungry. Or tired. And I slept just last night."  
"You need to stop saying you're fine, Nico. You're not. And sleep riddled with nightmares does not count as rest."  
"Dream traveling. No nightmares."  
"Dream traveling? I thought I told you no underworld-y stuff. Doctor's orders. I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Well, let's see, to get you food, stitches, Ambrosia...and don't you dare get out of bed, di Angelo, I mean it."  
"Okay, Will."  
And Nico stayed in bed, afraid of what Will would do if he got up. He was already worried Will would add time to his three day sentence.  
Will returned less than ten minutes after he left, leaving Nico significantly impressed. "Eat up," Will said as he placed some chicken pasta and a salad on Nico's lap. And I'll start working on your arm."  
"Thanks, Will," Nico mumbled.  
"Hey, that's what medics are for."  
Nico barely smiled, which caused Will to beam.  
"How's the food?"  
"Oh, I'm not really hungry..."  
"Nico, you eat that food right now or I'm feeding you myself. You have to take care of yourself. Doctor's orders." Nico ate up.  
Will quietly whistled as he worked up the young boy's arms, stitching up his innumerable cuts and scars. He watched Nico eat his meal, making sure every last bite was finished. He was worried for the kid. For his friend. When Nico finished, Will gave him a pill to help him sleep. Though Nico eyed it skeptically, he accepted it all the same.  
***Will***  
Will just kept working. And when he finished with Nico, he went to the main patient area, going bed to bed, wrapping wounds, giving sleeping pills, muttering healing incantations, but he couldn't stop thinking of Nico. Yes, he was worried for his health, but he was also for his happiness. And Hades, he was worried for how much time he'd get to hang out with Nico, given how he usually acted when someone tried to befriend him. Will liked him, and he knew it. He just also knew that Nico was not the type to trust someone or get close to anyone.  
When it got late, and Nico still hadn't woken up, Will decided to just leave a note for him and turn a bit of light on by his bed for when he wakes up. And even though it killed him, Will left the infirmary, leaving the serious condition patients for the night shift.  
***Nico***  
Nico woke up hours later, just after five in the morning. He noticed the lamp on his bedside Will left for him, that Nico felt sure wasn't there the day before. And neither was Will's note...Will...He was Nico's first thought when he woke up, and not just because of Nico's anger at him for locking him up in the infirmary. In fact, Nico was almost happy to be there, not because he felt he needed rest, but because it was nice to know that not everyone looked at him in fear and wanted to avoid him. Will cared for him so much he forced him here, and wanted to be with him so much he let his siblings take care of the other patients as he concentrated on Nico.  
Nico picked up the note that was left for him, and the first thing he looked at was the signature--Will's. Nico smiled at that. He skimmed the letter to see that Will won't be coming in until six, but that if he needs anything, is hungry, has a new owie (yes. It said "owie." Nico was not sure how he felt about that) to flicker the lamp a few times and someone from the night shift would come in. Nico looked back at the clock, twenty more minutes before his doctor would be in, and sighed, unsure of what to do.  
Stricken with an idea, Nico wishfully opened the cabinet of his bedside table.  
Nico peered in to the cabinet and, thank gods!, a book to read. Nico grabbed it and brought it close, feeling grateful until he saw that it was a book of poetry, and got close to throwing it against the wall. But instead, Nico just opened it and began reading the beautiful expressions of love and loss, which felt just about right after the battle. Except for love. Obviously. Nico almost laughed at himself. Who could he love? No one, clearly. Silly Nico. But his mind drifted back to the doctor he awaited, picturing his wavy blond hair, the way he wore a doctor's shirt with jeans and flip flops, the way he doted over Nico... But love? Pssshhh. Nah.  
Before he knew it, Nico's door was opening. "Awake yet, Nico?" Will whispered.  
"Yeah, I'm awake Solace."  
Will smiled and walked to the other side of the room. "Well, in that case, I believe you could use some light."  
Nico tried to counter him, gesturing to the lamp"but I've got--" as Will pulled the curtains open as far as they go.  
"Gods, Will, do I really need that much light?" As Nico squinted at Will, more as a response to the blast of sun than his annoyance.  
Will pretended to contemplate Nico's point for a second, before cheerfully announcing "yes. You do," and watch Nico groan in reply. "Now, how do you feel about some breakfast?"  
"I'm not hungry," Nico said sternly, but how could his stern voice ever stand a chance rivaling a doctor's?  
Will smiled, "Great. So omelette and fruit it is," and he started heading for the door, but then came to Nico's bed and whispered, "Please eat, Nico. You're worrying me."  
Nico lived on that high for the next fifteen minutes as Will was away making and preparing Nico's breakfast. He worried Will. Nico smiled every time he thought it.  
Not before long, Will came back with a large omelette and a heaping bowl of fruit, at which Nico glared with wide eyes. "Eat, it's good for you."  
Nico surveyed the plate, then his eyes centered on a piece of fruit. He picked up the pomegranate and squeezed it to a pulp.  
"Hey, what'd the pomegranate ever do to you?" Will joked.  
Nico shook his head which was becoming increasingly filled with his worst memories, "no, please no."  
***Will***  
Will realized this was more serious than just not being hungry. Something happened while Nico was gone, and it was obviously hurting him. "Nico, you can tell me. Please talk to me, it might make you feel better."  
"I can't Will...it was right after Tartarus and they..." Nico started breathing heavily, and tried forcing his eyes close, trying to block it all out. Will grabbed a paper bag to slow him down before he got too bad.  
Will knew Nico had been through a lot over the past year, running away from everyone, worrying about the war, making alliances with Camp Jupiter, but going through Tartarus? That was a nightmare far beyond what Will had or could picture.  
***Nico***  
"It's okay, Nico, it's okay. I promise. Nothing's wrong," Will's calm voice protruded Nico's flash of nightmares of Tartarus and his time in that awful jar, barely surviving from the seeds of a pomegranate. Nico couldn't calm down. He knew it wasn't okay. He had seen things... So many monsters that nothing was okay, giants so powerful...  
***Will***  
Nico murmured something indistinguishable, but Will thought he heard the word "giants." "Don't worry, Nico. The Giants are gone, remember? Percy and Annabeth and Jason stopped them."  
***Nico***  
Nico knew they couldn't be stopped. Not really. They were too strong... They were thriving in Tartarus. It was too much. Then he completely blacked out.


	2. Days Blurred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has been getting worse, instead of better. Did Will really think three days was enough?

Will  
Having been trained as a medic, Will went into emergency mode, before really thinking about what just happened. He shook Nico slightly, to confirm he wasn't just narcoleptic. Then Will took his pulse, propped his legs up, and placed a cool rag on Nico's forehead. When Will finished his mortal tendencies, he sang a quick song meant to renew consciousness, and even bring people out of a coma. But it didn't work on Nico.  
Will checked his pulse again, to make sure he was alive. It was steadier than it was when Will checked it yesterday, and Will was almost tempted to smile that his hospital visit was already helping. Almost. Then he looked back down at Nico and wanted to cry.  
***  
Will couldn't just stay in Nico's room the entire time, seeing as how a lot of campers got injured in the war, resulting in both high risk patience still at the infirmary and patients like Nico who waited too long to come in. Travis and Connor Stoll had twisted wrists, Katie Gardner had "Ihaven'tseenTravisinthreehours-itis," and Jake Mason, the unluckiest fellow in the entire camp (except for Nico, but Will tried not to think about that) was a bit too close to one of the Roman's weapons, and stuck in a full body cast the second time that year.  
There were other patients, too. Will watched after them, made sure they were all patched up when they left, lectured them about dehydration (it was the cause of minimally half the patients on their average day, after all) and good nutrition if he had a minute to spare, wrapped and rewrapped bandages, gave out ambrosia and sleeping pills, and made sure that every camper was good and healthy.  
Except the one he really cared about, he could do nothing for. Though he tried to stay out of Nico's room during the day, seeing as how he couldn't just walk out after entering, not without triple checking his pulse, fever, and worse, and he just didn't have the time, he still slept on the chair in his hospital room every night. He heard Nico's murmurings about giants, monsters, and the worst of Tartarus. He saw him in a great sweat, and Will replaced his sheets when he saw how dirty they were. The worst part, though, was that Nico was fading. Will didn't see it at first, having been too close to be able to step back, but he noticed it ever since Kayla pointed it out.  
Nico was starting to dissolve as he was when he shadow traveled, which made Will think he was stuck in some uncontrollable dream traveling, since that should use his underworld-y powers just as much.  
Will would try to snap him out of it, but he didn't want to make Nico worse. He sang his medicinal hymns, he tried talking to him, he even sang a real song once, even though his voice was not the best, forget being a child of Apollo when it came to music. It was Hermes, after all, who was the jack of all trades; Apollo only passed on a few of his talents to each of his children. Nothing worked.  
***  
After a long day patching up some new campers who had a mishap on the lava wall, and trying to ensure them that it happened all the time and that they have nothing to be embarrassed about, Will went into Nico's room, and ran into Kayla on the way there. "Hey Will, he showing any signs of improvement?"  
"No, he's still unconscious, for lack of a better term."  
"Huh. Is he as much of a shadow as he ever was or…?"  
"Haven't been in there recently, I was about to go check."  
"Care if I come with?"  
That put a bit of a bump in Will's plans, as no one knew he stayed in Nico's room all night, and he didn't care to have anyone know. Especially since an Aphrodite girl was in with the flu a couple rooms over. He already had to be discreet enough.  
"Uhhh….I guess."  
"So, I'm assuming you're extending the three days you initially set aside for Nico?" Nico had already been out of it for two full days; he was supposed to be going home today, and the prospect of that made Will produce a dry, hollow laugh.  
"I don't think the Hades cabin will get much use any time soon."  
"No, I don’t think it should." Will smiled at her agreement, making him feel better about how protective he was being of Nico, but after everything he's been through, how could Will not be acting protective? When Nico' only problems were with his injuries, malnourishment, and sleep deprivation, Will thought he could restore his health in three days. Even when he passed out, he thought he'd only need a day or two tops after waking up. But every night, Will learned more about Nico's traumatic past, and at least keeping him in the infirmary would ensure he never be alone. Will couldn't bare the idea of Nico being alone.  
And that doesn't even start on his dissolving, and the longer he's out, the worse it gets.  
They stopped outside Nico's room, and said a quick prayer to their dad that Nico was any better than he was the previous day, and they walked in. Will didn't usually immediately notice how much Nico was shadow--he usually had to look at the details, try holding his hand, or more--before seeing how he progressed. Today, Will had to look to the details to see that he was still in any way physical.  
"Will, do what you have to do, but I'm going to make sure the other night patients are settled, kay? Come by if you need to talk."  
Will nodded curtly, as he bent down by the side of Nico's bed. And he felt that Apollo was answering his prayer, so he listened. Though music had never been a real talent of Will's, he sang. He sang of life and death, of sunshine and blue skies and good days. And just a little about rain. He sang about love and happiness and everything he wished Nico had more of. He sang of the world and the body and the connections to actual physical living.  
And he sang about Nico.  
Will put his heart into this song, as it came like a vision from his dad, dripping in and out of Latin, and tred to ignore the language discontinuity as best he could.  
If any song could bring a person back into the real, the physical world, it was this one.  
***  
The song ended, if it was possible. The lyrics stopped coming to Will's head, and when he tried to pick up with a healing incantation, he lost any musical proficiency he had for the moment. "Guess dad gave up on this one," Will thought. Nico had already progressed in his shadow state, just in the time Will had been in the room.  
He stood up to leave, to take Kayla up on her offer. But then Will thought he heard something and looked back.  
Nico fluttered his eye lids a few times. His breathing became louder.  
"Will?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's awake, and Will is trying to figure out how to connect. And how to heal.

Nico  
"Kayla, get in here!" Will screamed at Nico's livelihood. "How you feeling Nico? You know what, don't answer that. Just...you alive?"   
Nico sighed. "Yes, Will. I'm alive."   
"Where were you? What were you doing?"   
"What do you mean? I've been here, in bed."   
"You know what I mean, Nico."  
Nico hesitated before answering. Will's theory wasn't wrong, Nico had dream traveled, and he couldn't get out of it. Someone had pulled him in, and he was in Tartarus for two days. He didn't know how he got out if it, but he heard something that brought him out of it. A song.   
"I was in Tartarus, Will."  
"Oh Nico!" And Will threw aside all inhibitions and hugged Nico. "You'll never have to go through anything like that again. At least not alone," Will promised Nico.   
And then Will noticed what he was hugging. Nico was getting worse, then Kayla came in.   
"He's awake!"   
"Yes, but he's shadow."   
"Wait a minute, how long have I been out?"   
"Just a couple days, but that's not our problem right now. Right now, our problem is that you're turning to shadow. The dream traveling doesn't look good on you."   
Nico was still hung over not being awake for two full days.   
"Kayla, I think I have an idea. Can you come help me out?"   
"Course, but do you trust...?"   
"Good point. Stay with him a mo' while I find a straggling medic. Or an Athena patient or something."   
"So what do you think of your cabin, Nico? Now that you finally got some use if it?"   
Nico laughed, just barely. "It's awful. I think someone on the decoration committee was convinced children of Hades were vampires."   
Kayla cracked a smile. "Good thing you weren't too attached."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Well, you technically still haven't got three days of rest. But also, you just passed out for two days, and have you seen yourself lately? You're literally becoming a shadow. You'll probably be staying in the infirmary a while."   
Will walked in with a wheelchair. "Couldn't find anyone who could spare a minute, but I think I've got my plan taken care of," Will said to Kayla, who nodded in response. Then Will picked (can you pick up a shadow?) Nico up, and plopped him in the wheelchair.   
"I really don't think this is necessary."   
"Doctor's orders. No over exertion."  
"Walking is not over exertion!"   
"Maybe not for someone who has an actual physical body and didn't just wake up from a two day forced dream travel."   
Nico huffed around for the rest of his ride to whatever Will's idea was.  
"Ohhh. Nice thinking, Will." Kayla told her brother.   
"What? What's in there?" Nico begged.   
"Thanks, Kayla. Rigged the windows to follow west pattern. Always sunshine."   
"What are you guys talking about?"   
"Well, Nico," Will started, "I assume you've taken notice that you are dissolving into shadow."  
"Yes, Will. I am aware."  
"Well, a common trait about shadows is that they aren't where the sunshine is directly shining."   
"Okay..."   
Kayla opened the door as Will announced, "Welcome to the sunshine room. Your home for the next...?"   
Kayla laughed, "undeterminable, but no doubt lengthy, amount of time. But I'm gonna go, now, so..."   
Nico groaned as he took in the room. The ceiling and all the walls were covered in windows, and even though Nico knew for a fact it was dark outside the infirmary, the windows here all had sunlight leaking through them, even more than most did during the day. "What is this?"   
"I told you, sunshine room. We use it for various medical emergencies, like yours. And I just charmed it to make the windows change westward as the sun starts to go down. Basically, you'll be in the sunlight 24/7, and this should help return you to your physical body."   
"Well, that's just great."   
"Come on, Nico. Please. At least want to get better. You're worrying me." Will said, then corrected himself to "us" almost too quickly.   
"I still don't get it, Will. Why am I worth being worried over?"   
"Nico, you're a hero. You were amazing in the Titan war and again in the war with the Romans and with Gaea. You were brave in the Labyrinth. And you've been through so much of it alone, and I don't want you to do that again. And Nico, do I need a reason? I like you, okay! But even if I didn't, everyone is worth saving!"  
Nico didn't know what part to focus on, but he chose what came first. "You like me?" Nico looked down at his shoes, unsure how that was possible. Will was two years older, taller, and gorgeous with his shining blue eyes and golden skin. Nico...well Nico didn't think of himself as anything special. No one else ever did, either.   
"I don't know. But I do. There's just something about you...But right now, you need to eat. You've got a lot to catch up on in terms of healing."  
"Thanks for caring so much about me, Will. I never would have thought..."   
"What? You can tell me."   
"That someone like you would like me."   
"Like me? You mean like an annoying son of Apollo who can barely even shoot an arrow?"  
"No, like a good looking son of Apollo who is amazing and caring and incredibly skilled at healing."  
Will smiled. "Well, I'll go, um, get you some food."   
"Thanks, Will."   
"Can I trust you to stay in bed? Or do I have to call in Kayla again?"   
"I'll stay."   
"You better, I'll be right back. And I don't want you falling asleep unless I give you something to keep you from dream traveling first, don't even try."   
"I just woke up from a two day nap. Can't say I'm too tired."   
"Well, okay. Be right back."   
Will left, and Nico missed him. Nico missed the presence of a person in the same room as him. Nico was afraid of being alone. And after Will told Nico he liked him, he was warming up to the idea of spending more tkme with others. It might just be worth it.   
"Mac and cheese!" Will announced as he came back in the room. And I also brought something to get you to sleep after, if you don't mind."  
Nico held the pasta of childhood at arm's length, but shook his head.   
"Nico, you have to eat. Doctor's orders. And it's good. Come on, dude, MAC AND CHEESE!" And despite Will's argument, Nico was still skeptical. "Would you like me to feed it to you, Nico, or can you do it yourself?" Though Nico actually didn't think Will feeding him would be too bad, he didn't care for him to know that. He started eating the mac and cheese.   
"Feeling tired yet?"   
"Kind of actually. Is that weird?"  
"To be expected, actually. I'm surprised you haven't already crashed. You would have really exerted yourself while you were out, and you had no way to replenish your energy. But take this, before you go out." Will said, as he handed Nico some Ambrosia.   
"Thanks, Will."   
***Will***  
It didn't take long before Nico fell asleep. And the Ambrosia must have worked, because for the first time in years Nico didn't have any nightmares, and he didn't have to dream travel. Will wished he could have taken a seat in the room, except the chair would have produced a shadow. So, instead he checked in on Nico throughout the night, so that he'd be there when Nico woke up. He walked in once, at around four in the morning. And for the first time, Will saw Nico when he looked at him. Will saw that he was so young, and so vulnerable. He could see his history, of spending so much time alone and not quite belonging, and everything he went to that he couldn't quite handle. And with everything Will saw in this teen, who never even got to be a child, Will wanted to protect him. Will wanted to love him.   
Then Will went to the kitchen, to make himself a cup of coffee, that was actually more milk than anything. He added a bit of chocolate, and then drank up. And when he finished, he went back to check on Nico. Will usually took longer breaks between checking on his most urgent patient, but it was getting to the time where Nico should be waking up any minute.   
***Nico***   
Nico woke up a couple minutes ago, as he heard the door close on him. He continued lying down, and pulled his blanket close in the cold room. He thought about where he was a lot. In a room filled with sunshine, and a doctor who was Mr. Sunshine. And him, a boy made of shadows more than substance, a child of the underworld. It didn't feel right. Nico thought about being in the infirmary, even though he didn't feel sick. He had scratches up and down his arms, but they heal. He was a bit skinny, but he didn't need to be in the infirmary to get some food. And rest is an anywhere kind of thing.   
Then Will came in, and saw that he was awake. "How's my favorite patient?"   
"I'm good, thanks. Do I get to check out yet?"   
"Uh, no. Sorry. But I don't think it should be too much longer full time. Maybe a week? And beyond that, I don't know about sleeping."   
"Come on, Will, I don't have to be here!" Will paused before answering, and Nico's stomach dropped at the way Will looked at him. His blue eyes widened, and his smiling resolve shook.   
And then he perked back up, smiling bigger than ever, "because I'm the medic. Come on, Nico, doctor's orders,"   
"You think that just applies to everything, don't you?"  
"Maybe a little bit. But how you feeling, Nico? Hungry or hurting or tired?"  
"Just kind of bored, actually."   
"Well, lucky for you, you've got a great conversationalist standing right next to you. Come on, we can play a game."   
"A game?"   
"Yeah, like 20 questions."   
"What's that?"   
"Gasp! Well, my dear 1940's boy, 20 questions is a guessing game, in which there are 20 questions to try to figure out what the other person is thinking of. You pick first."   
"Um, okay." Nico thought for a moment, and decided on something he hadn't thought about for a while--mythomagic.   
"Are you a food?"   
"No, I'm a person, thanks."   
"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to mention that when you pick something, all the questions refer to you as being that something. So if you are the something, are you food?"   
"Maybe to something rabid."   
"Ha! Nico made a funny! Okay well are you from a tv show?"   
"Not a character, though it may have made an appearance."   
"Mmm...are you from literature?"   
"I was inspired by what some would call literature."   
"Okay, then. Well are you bigger than a breadbox?"   
"Nope."   
"How about, are you from the 1940's?"   
Nico shook his head, smiling.  
"Were you played in childhood?"   
"Yes."   
"Finally! A yes! Okay are you a board game?"  
"Nope."   
"Ughh. Are you played with another person?"   
"Well it depends if you have friends."  
"Okay, we're talking about that after we finish."  
"Let's not."  
Will looked at him with a devious smile "Doctor's orders." To which Nico replied with a deathly glare. "Are you cards?"  
"Yes, but it's more specific than that."  
"Okay. Are you...oh my gods! You're mythomagic, aren't you? I used to love that game!!"   
"Yeah I am, and yeah me too."   
"And you didn't have any friends to play with?"   
"They thought I was kind of a nerd."   
"Honey, you are a nerd," Will replied making Nico blush entirely too much, and then Will started jumping up and down a bit, "but anyway, I, um, see I've got a pack in my cabin so we're playing that later, Doctor's orders."  
"Um, I really don't think that's medically relevant."   
"Hey, no one questions the doctor's orders!"   
"I do," Nico said and stuck his tongue out, and Will gave a hearty, full laugh in response.   
"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, so what do you want? Cause last time I took a guess and it didn't turn out so well."   
Nico tried to laugh, but just couldn't. "I guess some cereal. Or yogurt?"   
"Okey doke. Be right back, and no getting out of bed. Doctor's orders."   
"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"   
"Bed-pan" Will sang.  
"NO."   
"Be right back." Will said and smirked.   
Nico had been sitting up as he talked to Will, but when he left he flopped back on the bed. Even with seemingly unreasonable commands and having to actually follow a regular diet, and even with an effing bedpan, Nico thought about Will and thought maybe time in the infirmary wouldn't be too bad.


	4. Later that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has Nico help around the infirmary, after idiots were idiotic in the most recent game of Capture the Flag.

Nico spent most of the day laying in the bed of his new room, sinking in the sunlight. Despite his spur of free time that morning, Will had only been in a few times since, and that was just to bring in meals, make sure he ate them, and ensured that Nico wasn't dissolving, then left again. At around seven in the evening, Will came in Nico's room, looking sweaty and carrying something purple in his hands. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
Nico didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just went with the most obvious choice. "Okay, I guess. What about you?"  
Will laughed. "Me? I'm not the medical anomaly stuck in an infirmary. But I'm pretty good. But, have you been keeping track of days?"  
"No, can't say I have. It's been a while since I've had a regular schedule."  
"Well, it's Friday and capture the flag just ended, so the main hall is full of campers. And, see, Kayla and I have been developing a therapy system for campers like you who have serious medical concerns and have to stay for a lengthy amount of time in the infirmary, so, um…put this on and I'll be back in ten minutes," Will said, tossing the purple something to Nico.  
"Wait, what? What do you mean therapy? I don’t have to sit on the couch and talk to a shrink, do I?"  
Will laughed his sweet, hearty laugh. "No. That's not it. It's just that being around other patients can be really helpful for those here long term. The old Hephaestus head, Jake Mason, was able to do some last time he had a problem. He might even be out there today, too…"  
"Do you actually think patients would want to get better by being around a child of Hades? Also, what is…this?" Nico asked, fingering the purple.  
"Scrubs. You need them when you deal with patients. I wasn't sure what size you were, but this is the set Malcolm uses when he helps out, and I think you're about the same size."  
"Really, purple? Also, why don’t you or any of the other Apollo kids have to wear them?"  
Will shrugged, "just the way it works, now change. I'll be back in a few to take you to the main hall. Are you familiar with how big an idiot Percy Jackson is when he's going up against Jason Grace? Who, by the way, is mad at you for not playing with him, which probably makes him the bigger idiot, for thinking you'd actually be good enough to play. Which you are not."  
Nico rolled his eyes at the way Will babied him, and the number of times he casually slipped in the fact that he would be staying a while in the infirmary and mentioning that he wasn't healthy, even though he was always happy to be cared about, ever since Bianca…deep breath. "Just go, so I can change."  
"Okay, be right back."  
Nico slipped out of his hospital gown and cotton pants, which he couldn’t remember having before he went out of it, and blushed thinking about what that meant. And then practically screamed thinking about what that meant, but pulled on the scrubs anyhow, not wanting Will to be annoyed at him, which was basically always. Nico almost laughed, thinking of his previous opinion of Apollo kids, especially Will Solace. He can't believe he used to think of him as easygoing and laid back. And he is definitely not someone to spend all his time at the beach.  
Will knocked at the door, "good to go?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm in the scrubs anyway."  
"Better than most people, then" Will said, beaming, as he surveyed Nico, who looked especially good in his scrub uniform, as if he didn't always. Not to mention, he looked a little less sullen and pale after his first twenty four hours soaking in sun. "So, basically for the first few times anyone helps in the infirmary, you gotta shadow one of the trained medics. That goes for Apollo kids, medically inclined campers, and guinea pig patients like you who test how this works as a therapy for getting better. Hope you don't mind I volunteered to guide you around, though, I was hoping to keep an eye on you."  
Nico blushed, picturing the thought of spending so much time with Will, which made him feel quite giddy, a feeling he very much wanted to go away.  
"No, it's good. I can help with you."  
"Great! So, come on, Nico, time to learn the great idiocy of overly competitive campers during a spirited game of capture the flag, and let me just say, it's a pretty great amount. Let's go!" Will practically bounced out the door, but held it open, until Nico trudged through.  
"Rule #1: You can't just trudge around like that if you want any of the patients to take you seriously. Or if you're trying to avoid any of the medics sticking you in a bed with some pills somewhere when they see you. Both are probably equally bad."  
"Fine," Nico huffed as he started walking at pace, though still without the same spring Will had.  
"So, I don't know how well you got to see it from the maybe thirty seconds you spent walking through to get to your first room, but welcome to the main hall of the infirmary, where we keep all the short term injured patients. Sick campers have a ward down that hall, and most long termers' rooms are back through there." Will said, gesturing around the large room, walking towards a camper Nico thought he had seen before, but didn't know the name of.  
"Hey, Malcolm. Hope you don't mind Nico here is borrowing your set of scrubs," Will said, smiling.  
"Course not. Hope he doesn't mind the color." Malcolm said joking around to Will, then turned to Nico, "it was a bit of an inside joke between Will and I. He was the first camper I met when I came to camp."  
"Huh," Nico said, unsure of what to think of that, and unsure of what, if anything, to make of the two of them.  
"You know, I can’t say I was expecting you to be one of the injured idiots from the game."  
"Can't say I was, either. But here I am."  
"So, what happened?"  
"Annabeth had a plan, Percy rushed it, Ares attacked, Jason got the flag, Annabeth killed Percy. What else ever happens in capture the flag around here?"  
"Nothing, really. But I meant to you,"  
"Oh. Three quick cuts to the shoulder. Nothing bad, but very susceptible to infection, so if you don't mind. But no ambrosia or nectar. I'm saving up immunity to that if a lab I'm working on goes wrong."  
"Okay, man, but don't do anything too bad in your lab. How is that going?"  
"Great! I almost have it finished, then I'll just write up the report and I've got a science journal lined up to publish it. Should make it a bit easier for you to force campers in here when they're sick."  
"That's great! Nico, Malcolm's trying to find and prove the amount of people sick it takes for the disease to have a guaranteed spread to two hundred people, the rough number of people here in camp."  
"Oh, that's cool," Nico replied, feeling pretty awkward in the presence of the two friends.  
"So, Nico, ready to learn what it takes to work in the infirmary?"  
"I guess?"  
"Come on, Nico, confidence! But anyway, could you start by cutting bandages, make them about yay long and then just cut the whole thing in one swipe." Will said, demonstrating.  
"Sure thing, Will. How many will you want?"  
"Plenty, but for now, two more will be perfect."  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
"Yeah, can you go to the counter by where we passed and grab the anti-infectant? Slim bottle, green lid."  
"Yeah, be right back."  
"Thanks, Nico."  
While Nico walked off, Malcolm shot off. "So what's up with you and Nico? Seems like you really like him. I mean, usually when you train medics, you're not quite as nice as you are to him," Malcolm commented, lips curling, remembering being trained a few years ago, and being yelled at more than once.  
"That's an understatement. But he's my patient, I can't just blow up at him and expect him to stick around. And he's not healthy enough to leave the infirmary yet."  
"Really? Cause he seemed fine to me. Sure it's not just you wanting him to stick around?"  
"Yes. I mean, maybe I like him. Maybe. But did you know that he woke up from a two day uncontrollable dream travel journey almost entirely more shadow than substance? Not to mention that he is the most malnourished kid at camp, it's insane."  
"And now he looks completely fine, has a full corporeal body, and you can make sure he's eating without keeping him locked up in a hospital room."  
"Malcolm, seriously. He's been through a lot. I just don't want him to go through any more alone."  
"Uh-huh. You like him."  
"Shut up, would you?"  



	5. Days Lost Count

"So, Nico, ready for your first game of capture the flag of the season?" Jason asked Nico, as they geared up for the upcoming game, the last one of the summer.   
"So ready. Will hasn't let me near the game all summer, and now that it's about to end I have finally been deemed healthy enough," Nico responded, thinking back over the summer, and all the time he had spent with Will, full time care followed by constant check ups and eventually just sleeping in there a couple of weeks, in case another shadowfication episode occurred. But he had been set free two weeks ago, and finally, Nico was able to play capture the flag.   
From the brief amount of time Nico had spent at camp before he learned that Bianca had died, he always really wanted to win a game, given that Bianca had been on the winning team of his first game. Back then, Nico wanted nothing more than to be as good as her. Since then, he had become a bit more ambitious, and hoped to take the flag in order to prove something to Will. That he didn't need looking after.   
After Jason and Nico had their armor on they went to join the rest of their team, which included the Athena cabin and Percy Jackson, as well as some other less participative cabins with a few active members, like Piper from Aphrodite. Annabeth layed out the plan, to which Nico would be playing offensive, though Percy getting the flag was a clear part of Annabeth's plan, and considering that when it wasn't Percy never followed the plan, it was probably good thinking on Annabeth's part. Both teams headed to the woods, screaming affirmations at each other and taunts to their opposition.   
"Nico, you know where you're going, right?" Annabeth asked, before Nico got the chance to disappear.   
"200 feet west of Zeus' Fist. I got it, Annabeth, don't worry about me."   
"Sure you can find it on your own, I mean I can spare someone to send out with you…"Annabeth looked really unsure of Nico.   
"Don't you trust me? It's okay. I've been here before, remember?"   
"Yeah, okay, yeah. I guess you should get going," Annabeth replied, looking apologetic, and Nico turned in the other direction to head to his spot, and basically attack anyone from the red team that comes across him. He trekked through the woods, until he could hardly see where their flag was, despite knowing the location exactly. It wasn't long after that until he hit Zeus' fist, and from there Nico adjusted to his spot.   
"Come on guys, we can do this!" Nico heard someone sounding very familiar right through the bushes.   
"Do what? We're just defense. Ares kids always get the good jobs in this game…" The red team! And that was clearly a girl's voice, who Nico was sure he'd heard before…Cecil and Lou Ellen! Nico was sure of it. Although, he didn't really like the idea of fighting them, so Nico just let them be, and waited to see if any bigger threats arrived.   
"Hey, guys, where'd you go?" Nico overheard, and this one he knew without thinking. Will. Though Nico was aware that Will was not the best fighter, and neither was Cecil, he started to feel the risk of standing there, and decided to fight before he got captured and taking prisoner by the red team. He slashed through the bush he stood behind, and started fencing with his three opponents at once.   
"Nico? What were you doing there? And why don't you have back-up. I specifically asked Annabeth--"   
"Seriously Will? It's a game! Can't you just play along. Not to mention, you said I was good to play, that I would be able to do this one. Did you really mean it, or were you planning on me having someone out here the entire time?"   
Even as they talked, they fenced--Cecil had already dropped, and Lou Ellen was coming close, and Will was still nowhere near beating Nico.   
And, despite everything, that made Nico smile. It had been a long time since he had been in a traditional sword fighting match, and even though his opponents weren't the best, they outnumbered him and he was still creaming them. Nico was proud of himself.   
Will on the other hand, was not. "Just because I said you were ready to play the game, doesn't mean you should go in alone. And that's not just a you thing. Nobody is supposed to come out here alone!"   
"Well, I've spent more time alone out here than I've spent with anyone in camp. So I'm not too concerned," And Nico continued sparring, though by now it was just him and Will. It always seemed to end up being just the two of them.   
"I know, Nico, I know. But I told you--I don't want you to have to be alone anymore. Ever. I just... I care about you too much," Will said, as he surrendered the fight, for which Nico was grateful. He wouldn't have been able to continue after Will said that.   
"I still don't get it Will. You spent all summer making sure I was healthy, even at times dropping other patients, patients that needed you, for me,"   
Will cut in there, "If I didn't think one of my siblings could handle it, I wouldn't have."   
"Still. You watched over me a lot more than is necessary. Or is typical. Why did you do it? Why do you do it?"   
"I told you. Every life is worth saving."   
"Yeah, but... did you really need that much time to do that? I mean, really?"   
"When you came to camp, you were sick. You were becoming shadow and you were weak and you were significantly underfed. Getting you better from there, honestly, took about a week and a half, and maybe some meal monitoring. But it wasn't just that. You were still stressed and scared after what you'd been through. Still depressed from everything that's happened. And so I kept you in the infirmary so you wouldn't get too bad. Someone was always there when you had a nightmare. You had someone to talk to when you freaked out. It was really important that you had someone, Nico. And honestly? I liked spending time with you. I liked being there for you. Does that answer your question?"   
"Other people have been through worse than me."   
"No, you might think that, even hope that so you're not the worst, but out of everyone I've seen come through this camp, you've needed help more than any of them."   
"So it was just that? The idea of helping me, not actually...me?"   
"Isn't that what you want? To be alone? Don't you hate it here?"   
"No, I...I like it. Especially with you."   
"I like it with you," Will responded, and looked around to someone screaming. A flag turned blue, and a trident came on it. Of course, Percy Jackson got the flag.   
The two laughed, amused at the fact that they forgot about the capture the flag game going on.   
"I win." Nico said, quietly but smiling.   
Will looked at Nico, with adoration in his eyes, and chuckled softly and Nico's almost childish remark. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
